


Just Fun

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Kirk gets caught and pays the price.





	Just Fun

“I had it right here,” Kirk muttered, as he tossed the contents of his desk for the third time. Well, it was gone now, and it sent a small shiver down his back that lodged firmly in his-

“Jim!”

Kirk glanced up fast, and he was very afraid he had a wild look in his eye. “What is it, Bones?”

“Did you finish looking over the crew physicals that I sent you?”

“Of course.” Kirk was able to locate those easily. “How many of us are you putting on a diet this time?”

“Twenty-five, plus you, of course.”

“Great.” Something else to worry about. “Here.” He handed over the reports and went back to his desk. “Anything else?”

“You looked panicked.” McCoy sauntered over. “Are there Romulans de-cloaking off the port bow?”

“Funny.” Kirk hooked his thumb at the door. He had to find it! “Out. You can harass me at dinner.”

“We have a date.” McCoy went out. He was probably smiling. Kirk groaned softly and looked through everything again. He dropped down to his hands and knees and began searching under his desk. He wasn’t panicking. He was desperate, heading towards comatose with fear. He should have never-

“I see you anticipated my arrival.”

The words were soft, low, and a touch dangerous. Kirk cringed and gave up the search. Obviously, it was in vain. Spock had picked up some reports earlier today, and he must have accidentally picked up something that should have been hidden. Kirk frantically tried to think of a reason for him to have such contraband, gave up, and settled on an apology.

“Look. I’m sorry.”

“I’m afraid your admission of guilt will not be sufficient.”

Kirk heard the smack of leather on a black boot. He crawled out from under the desk and hated to look up. He wouldn’t. “It was just fun.” The silence was ominous, even threatening. He didn’t stand or even attempt to. No, it was safer down here. “Fun.”

“I am most certain that you will enjoy this then.” The pop of the whip on leather was loud.

“Spock.” Kirk looked up. He made his eyes wide and pleaded with his hands. It might work.

“How many people on this vessel have viewed the item?” Spock’s eyes were as dark as pitch, and the riding crop slammed down again.

“Hey, that’s my riding crop!” Kirk’s heart with through the deck plates and out into the cold of space. He was dead. “You hate shoddy estimates, and, and, that wasn’t you!” It was his best defence, and it would never work.

Spock didn’t look angry. Vulcan implacable furious was a better description. “I have destroyed it, and after we play out this little scene, we won’t mention this again. Agreed?”

Kirk nearly blurted out a quick agreement, but the wolfish look on Spock’s face stopped him. Play out a scene? Oh. Shit. Spock wanted to re-create the vid - to punish him. Kirk’s balls tightened up at the thought. Punish? No, teach. Spock would teach him a lesson, and he was waiting for consent, or he’d turn on his black boot heels and march out - angry. Damn. Kirk swallowed what little spit he had in his mouth. He hated it when Spock was angry with him. It didn’t happen very often, but it was always awful.

They had never role played during sex before, not that he hadn’t wanted to, it just seemed like a lot of work after a busy day. He tried to think coherently. The swish and pop of the whip was loud in his ears. He shut his eyes for a moment. He trusted Spock with more than his life. Spock would make this fun, eventually. The road might be bumpy, but it would lead to extreme pleasure.

“I agree wholeheartedly.” It couldn’t hurt to add. “And I apologise.”

“I am pleased to hear it.” Spock didn’t look happy, but he rarely did. Kirk stayed on his knees and waited. Talking seemed like a very stupid thing to do. Spock reached behind him and locked the door with his access code. “Remove your clothes, Earth Boy.”

Kirk nearly burst out laughing, but choked it back and stomped on it. He was in enough trouble. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if Spock had memorized the script. He pulled his shirt off, folded it, and put it near the desk. His trousers and boots followed, and if he shivered, it wasn’t from cold. His cock was a shrivelled up coward. Spock’s eyes raked over him. Was that a hint of a sneer? Kirk sincerely hoped not, and he put himself on his knees to wait. The riding crop made him worry. He didn’t have horsehide.

“Crawl to me.” Spock paused. “Earth Boy.”

“Yes, Romulan Master.” Kirk managed to say the appropriate words without smiling or snickering. He crawled and knelt directly in front of black boots. He didn’t know whether to look up or down, so he settled for Spock’s knees. He hadn’t seen the vid more than, well, twice!

Spock caressed Kirk’s back with the leather end of the crop. It brushed over him until his cock thought it was safe to come out and play. Kirk told himself that Spock wasn’t really angry. Spock was a Vulcan, and they didn’t get angry. Of course, Spock was half-human, and thank goodness he didn’t like to admit it. So, he wasn’t angry. Kirk took a breath of relief. His logic had calmed him down, and the whip cracked down on his bare ass. Logic flew out the window, and he was left with trust and love. It would have to be enough to get his ass through this. Ouch and damn it!

“My boots need polishing, Earth Boy.”

Kirk had forgotten about that! It had made him laugh when he viewed it, but he wasn’t laughing now. His ass stung, and he licked his lips. He could try to beg his way out of it, or he could get to licking. The whip came down again, and he jolted, looked up, and gave up. He licked his lips, lowered his face, and tried to lick. He did. It never would have happened if the whip hadn’t encouraged him. After that first lick, it wasn’t that bad. In fact, by the fourth lick, he found it very stimulating, and he wasn’t sure why.

“I knew you’d like it.”

Kirk took another lick. That comment had been unnecessary. The whip stroked him lovingly, and he managed to finish one boot. His ass begged him to work on the other, so he grumbled but did it. He didn’t quit until Spock’s boots shone, and if his tongue was tired and he had the faint taste of dirt in his mouth, he’d live with it. He never, ever should have watched the vid, or, he cringed at the memory, let anyone else see it. What had he been thinking? Oh yeah, that Spock wouldn’t care. Well, that mistake would be paid for right now!

“Adequate.” Spock lifted Kirk’s chin with the whip. “For a human.”

“Thank you, Romulan Master.” Kirk was afraid to smile. He couldn’t remember what had happened next on that damn vid, but he was sure Spock did - damn it.

Spock stared down at him, stepped to the chair, and sat, with his legs spread in such a way that did nothing to disguise the huge bulge. Kirk remembered now. He was supposed to crawl and beg. Shit. His cock pulsed and bobbed. It thought that was a great idea. Spock twirled the whip. “Come here, Earth Boy.”

Kirk crawled over and put his head on Spock’s erection. “Please, Romulan Master.”

“You are a sorry specimen.” Spock tugged Kirk’s head back by the hair. “I should never have purchased you.”

“Please. Please.” Kirk swallowed the last please. He thought two were more than enough. His ass ached, and his cock leaked. One more wouldn’t hurt. “Please.”

Spock shook his head. “Very unconvincing.” The whip danced across Kirk’s back and ass. Kirk gasped at the bizarre combination of pain and pleasure. When the hell had Spock learned that?! His body quivered, and he slowly began to combust. Mouth open, he began to pant. His hands clenched into his thighs, and he hoped desperately that he’d make it through all this. Suddenly, it hit him what he was supposed to do.

“Please! Please! Let me suck your cock!” Kirk wrapped his hands into Spock’s black shirt, but made sure to keep his head down. “Please Romulan Master,” he pleaded.

The whip stopped. The blood rushing through Kirk’s ears made it hard to hear, and Spock slipped the whip over him gently. “You may.”

“Thank you!” Kirk gulped and fumbled to release Spock’s cock. A trace of desperate perspiration trickled its way down his spine. This was fun, right? Spock’s cock leapt to freedom and leaked a copious amount of fluid on Kirk’s hand. This was fun. Spock gripped his cock and smacked him in the face with it - twice. Kirk groaned at the smeary mess that dripped down his face.

“Suck it, Earth Boy.”

Kirk put the beautiful cock in his mouth fast before he betrayed himself by laughing at hearing smutty words come out of Spock’s mouth. Spock must have sensed it though because the whip popped Kirk’s ass each time Kirk shoved it deep. Kirk set the rhythm, but Spock kept the pace. Oh. Damn.

Spock pushed up, forcing Kirk back on his heels, and shoved his cock down hard. Kirk shuddered and frantically began swallowing. Had he ever managed it all? He didn’t think so, but if ever there was a time to get it right, it was now. Spock eased away, glared, and Kirk tried to look repentant about the sticky mess slipping off his chin. It wasn’t easy.

“You missed a drop.” Spock pointed to his boots.

“Damn,” Kirk whispered. It had landed right on the boots! “Can I get a towel, please, Romulan Master?”

“Your tongue will be sufficient, Earth Boy.” Spock leaned over until dark, Vulcan eyes penetrated hazel ones. “Correct?”

Kirk hated guilt. It was a terrible thing. He vowed never to feel guilty again and went back to licking. His tongue was going to fall off from all this abuse. He went for speed and looked up when he hoped he was done. A large bead of come began to drip from Spock’s cock, and he launched himself at it. It didn’t hit the floor. Spock gripped him by the neck and pulled him away. Kirk managed a soft whimper.

“Crawl to the bed.”

Kirk went gratefully. His tongue could rest for a minute. He did recall this part of the vid, so he assumed the correct position - spread eagle. At least he was flat on his back. “Thank you, Romulan Master.”

“I will be selling you to the Klingons. Grovelling will do no good.” Spock stood at the end of the bed, fully dressed.

Kirk didn’t think Klingons had been mentioned in the vid so Spock was ad-libbing, which was very funny, and he’d laugh about it someday, but not right now. No. No. No. Spock should get naked, but Kirk knew it was futile to ask. When Spock lifted the whip, Kirk surprised himself by flinching and covering his cock and balls. Instinct betrayed him. Spock wasted no time in securing Kirk’s limbs to the corners of the bed with restraints. Kirk didn’t consider arguing about it. He should have kept still! And it was too damn late. The whip went to work, and Kirk marvelled at Spock’s control over it, even while he was trying not to yowl loud enough to be heard on the bridge. His pale skin took on a decided reddish hue, and he started to thrash. He was so close!

Spock suddenly stopped the whip and whispered, “Come.”

And Kirk did. Did he ever. His heart stopped. He went blind, and he couldn’t hear over the spurting up his chest. His legs were released, pushed back, and he gasped with shock. Spock put the whip against Kirk’s open, gasping mouth and managed to pull and shove at the same time. “Spock!”

“Yes, Earth Boy?” Spock’s question was low and sultry.

Kirk had something important to say. His ass strained to hold it all, and his cock pumped out two more squirts. “Please.” It was stupid, but heartfelt. He had liked the whip, the boots, and the cock sucking, but Spock was big enough to hurt a man. Spock pressed slowly, and Kirk could feel the natural lubricant the Vulcan was producing. Kirk writhed and clamped his teeth down on the whip. He ached from the pleasure and more might kill him.

“I’m going to fuck you until you beg, Earth Boy.”

Kirk believed it. An errant thought skipped through his lust-soaked brain - too bad this wasn’t on vid. Spock moved his hips, and all thoughts fled. Kirk strained and shoved, moved and cried out around the whip. It was so much, but he wouldn’t beg. Spock grabbed the whip and applied it vigorously to sweaty, human thighs. Kirk’s will power broke, and his mouth betrayed him. “No more! No more! Please! Please!”

Spock tossed the whip away and fucked him. Kirk’s balls squeezed and spilled out again between them. This orgasm made his breath vanish. His eyes rolled back, and he clutched Spock’s cock hard with his ass muscles.

“You’re a good fuck, Earth Boy.” Spock orgasmed and Kirk felt it run out of him. Kirk wanted to collapse and groan for mercy, but Spock held him still for what seemed like ten years before letting his legs down.

Kirk managed to open his eyes. “Thank you, Romulan Master.” He tried to sound grateful, because at the end of this, he would be.

Spock slipped off the bed and disappeared into the fresher. When he returned, he was his usual tidy and serene self. Kirk licked his lips and waited for more, but Spock released the restraints. “Kiss my boots, Earth Boy.”

Kirk fell to the floor and slobbered on them. He could only pray that this vid was over, because he was done. Spock rested a gentle hand on Kirk’s head for a brief moment and left him. Kirk sagged flat onto the floor. He was forgiven, and it had been - he rubbed his sticky face - wow. He didn’t have strength to get in bed, so he lay on the floor, aching in a delightful way. At some point, he crawled past the riding crop, which he would hide later, to the shower and let the water revive him. Much later, he found a uniform and crept down to the galley for dinner. He had to have food.

McCoy grinned at him from across the room and came over quickly. “Hey Jim! I found a copy of that vid you recommended!”

Kirk didn’t have to look over his shoulder. He knew who had come in the door behind him. Plucking the damn vid from McCoy’s hand, he ground it to pieces under his boot, and raised his finger at McCoy’s outraged expression. “It’s against regulations! And I run a tight ship! And don’t forget it.”

“Tight ship?” McCoy asked Spock.

“Indeed, Doctor. Very tight.” Spock couldn’t have been smiling.

Kirk’s ass clenched and he went to get some food.


End file.
